


Sleigh Bells (2020)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time, Getting Together, Holidays, Love, M/M, Riverside, Romance, Starfleet Academy, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: When Spock's romantic relationship ends, Jim Kirk invites his friend to spend the holiday break with him in Riverside.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602863
Comments: 103
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-gg3AVS9fH8Q/X71gODBb_RI/AAAAAAAADDk/4lKEVcWO9_0fDbkvcHhzcpo1SU8Lz7a0QCLcBGAsYHQ/s2048/sleigh_bells.jpg)  
> 

Jim Kirk shifted the bag and cup he held in one hand to tap lightly on the front door of Apartment C12.

It didn’t take long for the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door to alert him it was about to be opened.

Jim smiled. “Hi.”

For a moment, the Vulcan who opened the door to him, Spock, merely blinked at him. But Jim was not deterred. Spock was often puzzled by him.

“Jim?”

“Yep. Can I come in?” He jingled the bag and held up the cup. “I brought gifts.”

Spock stepped back to let him in, wordlessly.

“Spiced tea and a gingerbread cookie,” Jim said. “All vegetarian of course. Happy Holidays.”

Spock quirked a brow at him. But he took the cup and the bag.

“How are you holding up?”

“If you are referring to the recent demise of my romantic relationship with Nyota—”

“Yep.”

“Then I am quite well. It was a mutual decision.”

“I know. Well. At least I heard.”

“So I am the subject of gossip, am I?”

Jim shrugged and walked into Spock’s kitchen. He pulled over a stool and sat at the counter as he watched Spock take the spiced tea Jim brought and pour it into two small teacups, one of which he placed in front of Jim.

“I don’t think so. Uhura told Gaila who told Christine who told Bones so…”

“The subject of gossip.”

Jim laughed. “Okay. But among friends.” He took a sip of the tea. “Was it really mutual?”

Spock cut the gingerbread cookie, shaped like a Scotty dog, in half. He put half on a napkin in front of Jim.

“I would not lie. We both decided we did not actually suit.”

“So, then, what are you doing for the break?”

“Break?”

“Two weeks of no classes. Come on, Spock. You can’t tell me you’re going to stay here in San Francisco by yourself.”

“Why would I not?” Spock looked at him. “I thought you would be staying.”

“Nope. Going to Riverside.”

“Iowa?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought there was no one there.”

Jim smiled. “And you’re quite right. That’s why I’m going. A big old house all to myself. Maybe snow. Fires in the fireplace. Getting back to nature. Well, as close as I can in a really nice farmhouse.” He laughed. “That’s my idea of the best holiday season around. You should come with me.”

“I…what?”

“You heard me. There’s no classes to teach. Your folks are on Vulcan. If you aren’t going there—”

“I am not.”

“Then there’s no reason not to come with me. Obviously, you aren’t going to spend the time with Uhura.”

Spock nodded. “That is true.” He popped some of the cookie in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. “This is quite good.”

“We could make some.”

“Make…some?”

“Sure. Cookies. Cakes. Whatever we want. Big kitchen all to ourselves.”

“I do not celebrate any Terran holiday.”

“They’re illogical. I know.”

Spock ate more cookie. “They are indeed.”

“If it snows we can make snow creatures.”

That earned him another raised brow. “I would rather not.”

Jim laughed. And while the idea had been sort of half-assed on his part, now that he’d brought it up, he absolutely wanted Spock to come with him. In all honesty he’d had no intention of going to the farmhouse. Hadn’t been there in a few years. Ever since enlisting. And his Mom had been on Rigel 2 ever since she’d finally left Tarsus IV.

But that was another time. Another story. Not this one. Not right now anyway.

And anyway, it was true. They’d be alone at the farmhouse. And maybe it was stupid or even wrong to get a little hopeful about Spock right after his breakup. He was sure Bones would say so.

But Gaila had told Christine who’d told Bones that Uhura broke up with Spock because maybe he liked guys just a bit more than he liked girls. Jim liked both. And he especially liked Spock.

Or even maybe a little more than liked.

Didn’t he sound as though he was in high school all over again?

Anyway, just now, after bringing Spock tea and gingerbread and confirming with Spock that he wasn’t all mopey or whatever, the idea of Riverside had come to him.

If nothing happened except a fun time with Spock as his friend, well then it was what it was.

Jim should try, right?

“Come on, Spock. It’ll be fun.”

“I doubt that.”

But he could see Spock was weakening.

“Cozy.”

That might have been pushing it, Jim decided when both of Spock’s eyebrows went up.

“We could leave tomorrow.”

Spock hesitated. “A shuttle?”

Jim grinned. “Or a motorcycle.”

“A…what?”

“We can be there in a couple of days. Just one night in a motel and we’ll be there. I’ve been riding bikes for years. Safe. I promise.”

Spock shook his head. “A shuttle or nothing.”

Jim mock pouted. Inside he was fist pumping the air.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I do not understand how I ended up riding on the back of your motorbike.”

Jim removed his helmet and smiled as he pulled the bike to a stop in front of a motel aptly named Nowhere Man Motel.

“Yeah, you do. We couldn’t book rides on the shuttle. It was all booked for the holidays.”

Spock removed his own helmet and grimaced. “I would have expected you to have already booked passage for yourself given that was your plan.”

“Even if I had booked it for myself, you wouldn’t have been able to accompany me. So it’s worked out.”

Spock wasn’t sure he would say that, but he did say, “I had been led to believe you had been planning this trip. Since you did not obtain passage for yourself, is it fair to say there had not been any advanced planning?”

“Yes, it’s definitely fair to say that,” Jim agreed, continuing to smile winningly at Spock. “It was a spur of the moment thing for sure. To be honest, I kind of thought of it when Uhura dumped you.”

Spock gave Jim a reproachful look. “She did not dump me. And if you say she told Gaila who told Christine who told Leonard one more time I shall have to neck pinch you.”

Jim laughed. “Somebody’s grumpy.”

“My stomach is still queasy from the ride here,” Spock retorted.

“Uh. Yeah sorry. I was trying to make good time.” Jim yawned and stretched, exposing a good deal of his stomach as his shirt crawled up. “I’m beat. Don’t think I can make it to Riverside without some sleep.”

“I am not suggesting you should have gone the whole way without rest, Jim. I apologize if you thought that was my intention.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Jim waved this away. “Let me go in and get us a room. I’ll be right back.”

Jim returned less than five minutes later.

“Got a room. One bed thought.”

“It is fine. We are both exhausted and need rest.”

Jim led them down toward a room. He gestured to a tiny little attached diner. “Hungry?”

“It is unlikely they will have anything I am willing to eat.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah. I’ve got protein bars.”

“You can try there if you wish, Jim.”

“I’d rather not have a three day bellyache.”

He let them into the room and Spock tried not to show too much displeasure at the seedy room. He knew he failed when Jim laughed again.

“Yeah okay. We won’t spend a lot of time here. Out of here first thing in the morning.”

“Hopefully without bed bugs coming with us,” Spock said dryly.

“Well duh.” Jim sunk down on the bed and yawned again. “God, I’m just dead. Don’t even have the strength to eat the protein bar.”

“Lie down then, Jim.”

“What about you?”

“I will meditate first but then I will.”

Jim nodded and got up on the bed entirely, lying down. “Night.”

“Good night.”

It hardly took any time at all for Jim to begin snoring. Spock went over and looked down on him. He looked peaceful asleep. Not as animated and full of energy as he normally was. It was quite the contrast. He was nearly…what was the human term? Angelic.

Illogical.

Spock turned to meditate.

****

It was early afternoon when Jim drove the motorcycle onto a long dirt road that eventually let to a single story home. Jim called it a farmhouse, but to Spock it looked like something out of a fairytale about gingerbread houses or something. The house was surrounded by land that looked to be mostly neglected. And a red barn a few hundred feet away from the house.

Jim stopped the bike, and pulled off his helmet at the same time Spock did.

“Land hasn’t been working land for a while,” Jim told Spock, as though he’d known what Spock was thinking. “Mom really wasn’t into that. Frank, my stepfather, did some, but after she kicked his ass out, it’s kind of just been dirt.” Jim laughed about that though Spock wasn’t sure why.

“Where is your mother?” Spock asked, as they approached the front door.

“Rigel 2 at the moment. Mom’s a scientist. She’s been on Rigel 2 for a while now. Before that…well. Long story.” Jim opened the front door. “I lived with her on Tarsus IV for a while. Until…well, I’m sure you know about that. Frank couldn’t deal with me any more and sent me to live with Mom. She was working there and had been for a while. Anyway, once all that was, um, was over, Mom stayed on for a bit longer and then eventually moved on to Rigel 2.”

Spock didn’t know what to say to Jim about Tarsus. All that he’d heard, well the entire thing was quite shrouded in mystery. He wasn’t sure he should demand more information from Jim.

“Did you go there with her to Rigel 2?”

“Nope. Came back to Earth. Stayed for a time with her sister until I was old enough to stay on my own. Computer, James Tiberius Kirk accessing household operations.”

“Acknowledged.”

“Lights at 100 percent.”

The lights came on fully lighting the entire house. 

Jim spun around, gesturing.

“Here we are! All the comforts of home. Or mostly. Computer, turn on the heat.”

“Heat operating,” the computer said.

“I’m glad you came with me, Spock.”

Spock inclined his head. “Thank you for the invitation. I am surprised you did not invite Mitchell.”

Jim snorted. “Gary? We are not an item. Don’t believe everything the rumors say.”

“Mitchell himself—”

“Especially don’t believe him. I’m not at all interested in Gary.”

Spock wasn’t sure why he asked, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Who are you interested in?”

Jim was then looking anywhere in the house except at Spock.

Spock opened his mouth to ask the question again or perhaps take it back, he was unsure.

“You,” Jim whispered, turning those blue eyes on Spock. “I’m interested in you, Spock.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Jim wished for a moment he had taken back what he’s just blurted out to Spock. Well, not taken it back, just never said it. Because Spock was staring at Jim, now, as though Jim was a problem Spock could not quite figure out the solution for.

He almost said, “never mind’. But that was idiotic and cowardly.

And the longer he stood there waiting for Spock to say something, the more he felt as though he really was some experiment under Spock’s microscope.

Jim waited for Spock to do one of two things. Either say he was going back to San Francisco or tell Jim he didn’t feel the same way. Or a mixture of both. Or tell Jim he was appalled or…

But Spock did nothing. He just stared. After having asked the question, Spock seemed to be stunned speechless.

“You know,” Jim finally said. “I think I’m going out to the barn to see what’s out there as far as holiday decorations.”

And he was out the door again, without a glance in Spock’s direction, hurrying to the barn before he started hyperventilating or something. 

This was crazy. Why had he come here again? And invited Spock? Had he really hoped the end of Spock’s relationship with Uhura meant something good for him?

That’s what he got for listening to Gaila tell him Uhura was not at all broken up about the end and that Spock liked guys.

That didn’t mean he’d like _Jim_.

He had just spotted an old sleigh way in the back of the barn and was about to pull it out of its hiding place when he heard Spock approach.

“Jim.”

Jim glanced at the bundled up Vulcan and fought a smile despite his now rotten mood. “Give me a hand, will you?”

Spock looked at what Jim had a hold of. “What is that?”

“A sleigh.”

“It looks rusted.”

Jim shrugged. “Probably. Are you going to help me or watch me pull a muscle or something?”

Spock arched a brow, but he stepped forward, grabbed the end of the sleigh and pulled it out of the tight spot it had been crammed in without any assistance from Jim.

Jim gave him a look. “Think you’re so clever, huh?”

“I do not believe that took cleverness.” Spock frowned down at it. “This is a decoration?”

“Well, no. Not originally. Sam and I used to play around with this as kids. When we were both pretty small and before…well…before. We had an old horse that used to pull us around in it.” Jim crouched down next to it. “Look at that, it still has the bells.”

“Bells?”

“Sleigh bells.” Jim chuckled. He sang, “Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleight, o’er the hills we go, laughing all the way.” Jingled the bells.

“Why would one laugh?”

“Because it’s fun.”

Spock looked doubtful.

“Too bad we don’t have a horse. I could show you.”

“It looks dangerous.”

“Hardly. It’s just a sleigh.”

“It is old and rusted.”

Jim snorted. “I don’t have a horse anyway. But there might be a sled in here. That would be cool. I haven’t gone sledding in years.”

Jim started searching the area, pretty much aware he was distracted himself from whatever Spock had followed him to say.

“Jim.”

“Don’t suppose you ever went sledding or sleighing.”

“I did not.”

“Well, I…”

“Jim, I am interested in you as well.”

Jim jumped just as he leaned down to check something and hit his head on a board. “Ouch!”

“Jim? Are you all right?”

Jim sighed and rubbed the top of his head. “Yeah. I’m fine. Probably have a bitch of a headache though.”

Spock put out his hand to help Jim stand up. Jim grimaced a little and put his hand in Spock’s and allowed himself to straighten.

“I kind of sprung that on you, didn’t I?”

Spock shook his head. “I asked. You merely responded. I apologize for the length of time it took me to respond in kind.”

Jim bit his lip. “Why did it?”

Spock hesitated and then finally said, “I suppose I was momentarily overwhelmed to learn that the object of my affections returned my feelings.” Spock paused. “Or interest.”

Jim grinned. “Let’s go with affections. I like that.” He looked down at their hands, still clasped together. “This is going to make for the best Christmas season ever.”

“I do not know about that,” Spock replied. “I have never celebrated any particular holiday though my mother’s family was Jewish. Vulcans do not recognize any holidays that Terrans are familiar with.”

“Well, we can go sort of a mish-mash of Christmas and Chanukah. Christmukah or something.”

Spock rolled his eyes. “No. But we can decorate and mish-mash everything as you see fit. I am quite amenable to that.”

Jim moved closer, but he still didn’t let go of Spock’s hand. But he put his other arm around Spock’s waist and leaned in for their very first kiss.

It was sweet and slow, warm and soft.

Somehow it tasted like happiness. Though he never would have thought happiness had a taste.

“What else are you amenable to, Spock?” Jim teased.

“Anything.”

“That sounds…promising. But, uh, let’s get the place ready first. Get some food. Decorate. And build a fire. We can spend the evening cozying up there.”

Spock nodded. “Very well. I am in agreement.”

Jim kissed him again. “You like me, huh? Like for real?” Then he laughed. “Oh my God. I sound like I’m thirteen.”

“Yes, you do, but yes, I do. I have for a while.”

Jim’s breath caught in his throat. “Me too. I can hardly believe this is real.”

Spock’s lips quirked. “It is real.”

They both glanced down at the sleigh then.

“Want to help me carry this to the front yard?” Jim grinned. “Just as a decoration, mind you. Don’t want to freak you out.”

“Good,” Spock replied. “I’d rather not _freak out_.”

Jim laughed. And then had a new appreciation when Spock picked up the heavy old rusted metal sleigh with one hand.

Strong Vulcans were awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early, because I want to  
> One more chapter to go

“Are you warm enough?”

Spock and Jim were lying on the floor, on a big plush soft blanket in front of the fire place.

They were both unclothed. Jim wore a sheen of sweat from their recent activities. _‘Afterglow’_ Jim had laughingly called it. 

After they’d come indoors and decorated Jim’s home with what he’d found—a tree, some Santa Clauses, tinsel, that kind of thing—Jim had lit the fire both in the hearth and in Spock.

Naked and kissing, Jim, lying atop Spock, he had asked breathlessly, “Have you done this before?”

“No,” Spock admitted. “Not with another male.”

And then Spock had learned, with Jim, what true love and passion was, what everything he’d ever wanted and dreamed was, and not once, but twice.

“Yes,” Spock replied, hearing the note of warm contentment in his own voice. “The heat from your body is nearly better than the fire’s heat or that of the blanket.”

Jim chuckled. He was lying across Spock’s body, which Spock loved, and in Spock’s arms.

“We probably ought to get up eventually to eat.”

“I am not, at present, hungry.”

Spock was quite reluctant to move. He’d never really felt this relaxed before, not with Nyota, whose friendship he would always treasure, but she was no Jim.

“I am a little,” Jim said, his hot breath blowing across Spock making him tingle. “But I can wait a bit. Wow. That was…more than I imagined.”

“You imagined us?”

“Only every day.” Jim shook his head. “I’ve had it bad for a while. I used to feel pretty pathetic.”

“Pathetic?”

Jim smiled. “Not any more. You have no idea what a huge relief it is to know you’re as in to me as I am into you.” Jim raised up on his arms to grin at Spock. “And when I recover you can be again too.”

Spock scoffed at that. “You are incorrigible.”

“Insatiable too.” Jim yawned. “All right getting up. I’m starting to feel a little cold all naked even with you and the fire.”

Spock reluctantly let Jim rise up and reach for his clothes. He found himself smiling faintly to himself though.

Jim glanced at him. “Are you actually smiling?”

“I am. I find this to be the…happiest…I can recall being.”

Jim gave him a heart stopping smile. “Me too.” He reached a hand down to help Spock stand. “Want to go sledding?”

“No.”

Jim laughed. “Not _that_ happy, huh?”

“Correct.”

Jim took Spock’s hand after Spock dressed. “Let’s make stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah. Like Hamantaschen cookies.”

“I believe those are for Purim.”

“Oh. Uh. Potato latkes then.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, we could make those.” He shrugged. “Or anything you wish to make, Jim. I am not traditional. My mother was not either. I do not recall her ever making anything related to her Jewish background.”

“No? How come?”

“I do not believe it was important enough to her. She adapted to Vulcan foods and traditions.”

Jim put his hands on Spock’s forearms. “All the more reason to start something now ourselves. Maybe we should make Sufganiyot.”

Spock arched a brow. “You have been researching this, haven’t you?”

“I like jam filled donuts, who wouldn’t? Or knishes.”

“Jim…”

Jim bit his lip. “I’m trying too hard, aren’t I? I just…I don’t want you to feel left out while I’m making ginger men or something.”

“Ashayam, I do not feel left out. Not in any way. I have already explained that we are not traditional.” Spock kissed Jim’s nose. “I welcome anything you wish to do.”

“We weren’t exactly traditional either,” Jim admitted. “I don’t know. I think maybe that’s why I want to be a little freaky. I don’t know when or if we can have time like this alone together for a very long time, you know? Maybe never. I guess it doesn’t matter what we do as long as we do it together, huh?”

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled and moved into Spock’s arms. “In case I didn’t make this clear before, I’m really crazy about you.”

“I am the same about you,” Spock assured him.

****

“Hello Mother.”

Spock’s mother, Amanda Grayson, smiled widely at him from the screen of her terminal. She held a dainty cup he had no doubt contained tea.

“Spock! This is a rare pleasure. You tore yourself away from your Academy activities enough to speak with your poor lonely mother?"

“Mother.”

She laughed. “I am kidding. Although this is a nice surprise. Where are you? That doesn’t look like your apartment.”

“It is not. I am with…Jim.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh. _Oh_. You _have_ been busy.”

“Mother.”

She waved this away. “Do I get to meet this dreamboat of yours?”

“Mother, he is right here.”

“And I am embarrassing you. Bring him forward.”

Spock glanced to where Jim stood off screen, wearing an apron, and covered in a lot of flour. He held out his hand and Jim came to him at once.

“Mother, this is…”

“Hello Jim. It is very nice to meet you. Spock has told me about you.”

Jim grinned. “Yeah? It’s great to meet you. He’s told me about you too. He’s at my house in Riverside, spending the break with me. We were making some stuff. Uh.”

“I do see you are covered in flour.”

Jim sat down on the edge of Spock’s leg. Spock found he did not mind at all. In fact, he put his arm around Jim’s waist to hold him there.

“We’re making Latkes and Sufganiyot,” Jim told her.

“We are making a mess,” Spock interjected.

Mother laughed. “Oh my. I wish I was there for that!” 

“We wish that as well, Mother.”

“I haven’t had Sufganiyot since I was a girl. Tell me more!”

Spock would tell Jim later that his idea to contact her was very much appreciated. It was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim woke up warm, but alone.

It took him a moment to realize the early morning had long since passed and he had obviously slept until late morning.

The prior night it had snowed, but though it was overcast, judging by what he could see of the window from bed, it wasn’t snowing at the moment.

He’d been covered in several blankets, which accounted for his warmth.

Jim smiled to himself. Spock was unexpectedly thoughtful.

After Jim got out of bed and did his business, he got dressed. He listened for sounds of Spock downstairs but he couldn’t hear anything.

Once he got down the stairs, Jim understood why.

Sitting on the table was a handwritten note.

_Dress warmly and come outside_.

Jim rubbed his eyes and yawned, mournfully glancing toward the coffeepot.

With a sigh, he went to the coatrack and put on his down coat. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and then pulled on gloves.

He had no idea what was up.

When he stepped out onto the front porch he saw nothing. No sign of Spock. It was freezing cold, though, and with no sign of his new boyfriend, Jim started to turn back to go inside for that coffee after all.

And then he heard the distinct sound of a horse trotting.

Shoving his gloved hands into the pocket of his coat, Jim turned back around.

Coming toward him from the barn was a horse driven sleigh.

_His_ sleigh.

Jim quickly glanced at his outside decorations and sure enough the one he and Spock had placed there just a few days prior was missing.

The sleigh coming toward him had been polished to look brand spanking new. It was a Christmas miracle or something. The front of the sleigh had been adorned by a fresh balsam wreath with a red bow and new sleigh bells.

Driving the sleigh was his very own Santa, though Spock was not dressed as one. He pulled the sleigh up to the front stoop where Jim stood gaping.

“Good morning, Jim.” Spock paused. “Or should I say Good afternoon?”

“How did…?”

“It was not easy,” Spock acknowledged. “But I do have my ways.”

“It’s…wow. How’d you get a horse?”

Spock shrugged. Apparently he was determined to keep his secrets.

“Care for a ride?”

Jim grinned. “You bet your ass!”

Jim scrambled up into the sleigh next to Spock. Sitting pretty close, but he could tell from the warmth in Spock’s dark eyes, he didn’t mind one bit.

“You know how to drive this?”

Spock looked affronted. “I got here from the barn, didn’t I?”

Jim laughed. “Yep. All right then. Take us…” Jim waved his hand. “Somewhere.”

Spock flicked his wrist and the horse once more began to trot, pulling the sleigh easily behind.

It was exhilarating even at this sedate clop.

“This is so cool,” Jim said. “God, I haven’t been on this since I was a kid”

“Then my surprise pleases you?”

“Does it ever? This thing looks brand new. I’m very very impressed.”

After a mile or so, Spock made the horse quicken pace and soon they were racing through the snow on the ground, Jim grinning madly. The chilly wind whipping his face hurt, but Jim couldn’t have cared less. 

When Spock turned the sleigh to return to the house, he stopped for a moment.

Jim looked at him quizzically.

Spock leaned toward him and held mistletoe over their heads and kissed Jim thoroughly.

****

“How’s it going, Kirk?”

Jim sat in front of a terminal in an office in his house. Spock was meditating. He’d taken this opportunity to contact Uhura.

Uhura wore a festively decorated sweater dress and she held what looked like a moose glass of eggnog.

“You look gorgeous.”

“Yeah, yeah, forget the flattery.” But she was smiling. “You look pretty good yourself. Happy, I’d say.”

“I am. Do I have you to thank for that?”

She smirked. “Meaning?”

“I thought maybe you might have given Spock a little push.”

She shrugged. “And if I did?”

“Well, I’m grateful.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Jim chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“Perfectly. Spock and I will always be family. But our romance was never meant to be. I’m glad he decided to go with you to Riverside. I didn’t know you were going there.”

“I didn’t either.”

“So it wasn’t planned?”

“Nope.”

Uhura rolled her eyes. “He stayed in San Francisco instead of going to Vulcan for the break because he thought you would be in San Francisco.”

“Yeah, he kind of alluded to that. And I think us being there would have probably worked out okay too, but this? This is perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“We went sleigh riding and made Sufganiyot.”

She laughed. “The full holiday experience huh?”

“You know it. It’s been great.”

“Where is lover boy?”

“Meditating. Not that I’m sure that phrase applies to Spock.”

Uhura smiled faintly. “It does, believe me. Now, don’t make me give you the shovel talk.”

“Please don’t.”

“Well. It’s almost Christmas, I’ll be nice to you for once.” She looked off screen. “Gotta go, Kirk. Give my love to Spock.”

“Right. Merry Christmas.”

And she disconnected.

Jim remained there for a moment, thoughtful about all that had happened the last few days. He missed his friends at the Academy, he did. But having it just be the two of them, him and Spock, it was an amazing thing he would treasure forever.

When he came out of the office, Jim noticed Spock in the kitchen getting himself tea.

“All done meditating?”

“I am.” Spock pulled Jim into his arms. “Did I hear voices?”

“Yep. Was talking to your girlfriend.”

“I do not have one,” Spock said dryly.

“Yeah, ex. Anyway, I was thanking her for my present.”

Spock quirked his brow. “What present?”

Jim grinned, kissed him, and pulled out of his arms to go to the fridge. “A tall, dark, and handsome Vulcan.”

The look Spock gave him assured Jim Spock thought him the most illogical of beings.

Jim held up the carton of eggnog he took out of the fridge. “Dairy-free.”

He poured them each a glass and as they took a sip—

Jim spit out.

Spock made a face.

“Oh my God, that’s the worst thing ever.”

“A slight exaggeration,” Spock said, setting the glass on the counter. “But I admit I do not care if I ever try that again.”

Jim poured the rest of it down the sink. “Yeah let’s not. Just goes to show you not everything is a success.”

He went back to Spock, wrapping his arms around the Vulcan’s middle.

“Want to go caroling?”

“Caroling?”

“Caroling Caroling through the Snow, Christmas Bells are Ringing,” Jim sang. But Spock was shaking his head. He laughed. “No?”

“You have a nice voice, Jim. But I would rather not.”

“Yeah I really don’t see that being your thing. Anyway. It’s snowing again and who wants to go out in that?”

“Who indeed.”

“Okay, chestnuts roasting by the open fire, instead.”

Spock sighed. There was no other word for it.

“Whatever you wish as long as roasting chestnuts includes the two of us warmly wrapped on the couch gazing at the fire.”

“Or into each other’s eyes.” Jim grinned. “You win. No frost nipping noses or anything of that. Just you and me and a roaring fire.”

“Surely the best holiday ever.”

“Uh-huh.” Jim kissed him. “I’m going to remember this for a very long. My sleigh ride. Making Hanukkah food. Makin love with you. Everything.”

“It is the start of us, Jim.”

Jim closed his eyes and leaned into Spock.

“Yes. Us.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on this one. I got it done, so figured why wait.
> 
> Happy Holidays to you, for whatever you do or do not celebrate.   
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
